Baila para mi
by StefaniaGarciaZ
Summary: Raven se dejo llevar por la musica,de todas formas no habia nadie presente, Bailo al compaz de la cancion mientras que con sus manos recorria su cuerpo y meneaba sus caderas, pero ella no se percato que su Lider estaria mirando
1. Chapter 1

Era un tranquilo y casi soleado día para meditar, me encontraba en la sala, cerca de la ventana viendo como el sol comenzaba a aparecer dando indicio de un nuevo día en Jump City , me puse en mi posición de meditación, relajada esperando que nadie viniera a molestarme ya que Cyborg estaba arreglando el auto T , ChicoBestia si mal no recuerdo salió a comprar Tofu, mientras que Robín estaba en la sala de investigaciones haciendo quien sabe Que.  
Hace un tiempo que he estado notando como mi LÍder me mira, si no fuera porque se leer las expresiones de las personas diría que con cierto...deseo? No lo se  
Pero Amor y Inteligencia han estado peleando, dado que amor dice que nos ama y busca llamar nuestra atención, pero inteligencia dice que solamente nos quiere para una noche y ver que es lo que está oculto debajo de nuestra capa, y la verdad me tienen harta así que decido ignorarlas y finjo que no me doy cuenta cada vez que siento su mirada penetrante recorrerme de arriba hacia abajo sin ningún descaro cuando nos encontramos en los pasillos o en la azotea cada mañana.  
Siendo sincera si lo que dice inteligencia es cierto, también me ha dado curiosidad el saber que oculta el Chico Maravilla debajo de ese uniforme de semáforo...por Azar en que estoy pensando, sólo necesito meditar y dejar de pensar en esto.  
\- Azarath Mitrion Zintos- Lo repito unas 4 veces seguidas, sentía como mi interior se relajaba, pero no paso mucho cuando entro Starfire a la sala gritando  
\- Ahhhh! Por fin por fin salió!- Chillo de emoción a lo que yo hice una mueca de desagrado  
\- Por fin salió que Star?- Pregunto ChicoBestia entrando a la sala con unas 2 bolsas de Tofu  
\- El nuevo Cd de Simon Curtis! Y es grandioso, Amiga raven no quisieras escucharlo conmigo?- Dijo con un brillo en sus ojos, se le miraba realmente feliz  
\- No- conteste  
\- Ahh Amiga Raven, de todas formas lo pondré para que lo escuches- Acto seguido lo puso en las bocinas de la Sala y la música comenzó a sonar  
 _ **Something lately drives me crazy  
Has to do with how you make me  
Struggle to get your attention  
Calling you brings aprehension  
Texts from you and sex from you  
Are things that are not so uncommon  
Flirt with you you'are all about it  
Tell me why I feel unwanted?**_

La letra de la cancion me impresionó, realmente era una buena y tenia un ritmo pegajoso

-Starfire, tienes alguna idea de que dice la cancion- Le pregunte, claramente creo que no sabia a que se refería ya que se le miraba muy alegre bailando con los brazos alzados y moviendo su cadera

\- Ammm creo que dice algo de volverme loco, pero no estoy segura- Me sonrió y siguió bailando

Me encontraba en el baño tomando un relajante baño con esencia de lavanda, mi favorita, cuando termine decidí tomar un te de hierbas para poder dormir, mire la hora eran las 2:30 seguramente todos estaban dormidos

Llegué a la cocina y puse agua a calentar minutos pasaron cuando un ruido comenzaba a escucharse

 _ **Damn, if you didn't want me back**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Why'd you have to act like that?**_ _ **  
**_ _ **It's confusing to the core**_ _ **  
**_ _ **'Cause I know you want it**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Oh, and if you don't wanna be**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Something substantial with me**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Then why do you give me more?**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Babe I know you want it**_

-Que demonios…- era la cancion que estaba sonando en la sala tenia un volumen bajo lo suficiente para que solamente yo pudiera escucharla- Por dios como se apaga esta cosa- intente pero nada

La música sonaba por la sala, las letras, la melodía me cautivó y sin pensarlo mis caderas estaban moviéndose al compas de la cancion. En que estaba pensando, si alguien me viera….

\- _pero no hay nadie- Me dijo Feliz._ Tiene razón solo estaba yo

No lo pense mas y comencé a moverme cada vez más, mis manos bajaron hasta mis caderas para volver a subir hacia mi cuello, cerré los ojos y me deje llevar por la música, realmente era relajante casi igual que la meditación porque no lo había pensado antes

El agua hervir me saco de mi transe y abrí ojos , la cancion había terminado pero mi vista se dirigió a la puerta y ahí recargado estaba Robin con una sonrisa picarona, como es que no me había percatado de su presencia antes

-Valla Raven, no sabia que bailabas tan bien- Me dijo acercándose a mi, con esa mirada penetrante que se había dedicado a darme durante estos meses

\- Cuando tiempo llevas ahí? – Le pregunte dando unos pasos atrás ya que estaba acercándose cada vez mas

\- Lo suficiente- Dijo, choque con algo, al parecer era el sillón, demonios el maldito me había acorralado

\- Ammm yo tengo que irme – estaba dispuesta a irme, pero me tomo de la muñeca y me acercó a él

\- No tan rápido, como piensas irte después de que me dejaste en esta situación- Dijo, de que hablaba? Cual situación, dirigí mi vista hacia abajo, me sonroje al ver como tenia una notoria erección , que vergüenza fije mi vista hacia otro lado, pero él me tomo por la barbilla y susurro en mi oído – Debes hacerte cargo de las consecuencias

Por Azar…..que debía hacer ahora


	2. Chapter 2

\- _No tan rápido, como piensas irte después de que me dejaste en esta situación- Dijo, de que hablaba? Cual situación, dirigí mi vista hacia abajo, me sonroje al ver como tenia una notoria erección , que vergüenza fije mi vista hacia otro lado, pero él me tomo por la barbilla y me acercó a él – Debes hacerte cargo de las consecuencias_

 _Por Azar…..que debía hacer ahora_

Pero que dices Robín! Suéltame- intente zafarme pero no me dejo, al contrario me sujeto más y me volteo para que mi pecho quedará pegada al sillón- ¿que estas haciendo?

Vamos Raven si no quisieras esto desde hace rato hubieras usado tus poderes y te hubieras marchado, pero no lo has hecho- tenia razón, desde que empezó esto pude haberme ido….pero…porque no lo hice?

\- Se que lo deseas tanto como yo Me dijo y rozo su erección contra mi trasero mientras que me besaba el cuello , pude escuchar como la taza que estaba en la cocina explotaba, mis emociones ahora mismo eran un caos

Robín….y- yo no..estoy segura de esto..- Gemí por lo bajo

\- No lo pienses, sólo déjate llevar, por lo visto eres buena para eso- Me tomo de la muñeca nuevamente y me giro para besarme, primero lento después se volvió un beso voraz y necesitado.

A la mierda lo quería tanto como él

Lo sujete de los cabellos y lo acerqué mas a mi , si es que eso era posible, me sujeto de las caderas y yo me subí arriba de él

Llegamos a su habitación, era la más cercana, me puso en la cama con cuidado mientras que el de deshacía de su capa y su camisa para dejar ver su torso bien marcado, pude sentir como saliva recorrían mis labios, lo deseaba tanto.

Me quite mi capa y la lance lejos. Volvió a subirme arriba de mi y comenzamos una guerra de besos, abrió su boca pidiendo permiso para meter su lengua y yo gustosa se lo permití

Duramos unos minutos así, su pantalón estaba siendo un estorbo , así que con mi magia se lo quite hasta que quedo en bóxer, tenia su erección más marcada que la anterior

Me encantas Raven, pero me encantarías más sin ese leotardo- me lo rompió ferozmente y salió volando a alguna parte de la habitación que no importaba por ahora

Lo giré y yo quede arriba de él, di besos por todo su cuello, su torso, hasta llegar con ansias a mi destino, le quite esos bóxer y di una probada a su gran y erecto miembro

Delicioso- Dije, mirándolo a los ojos lo adentre a mi boca rápidamente y pude notar su expresión de sorpresa a la vez que sujetaba mis cabellos en busca de mas placer . Pero rápidamente lo saque, no quiero que se corra en mi boca, aún no.

Subí a besarlo nuevamente y cambiamos de posición, ahora el se encontraba arriba de mi,

bajo por mi cuello hacia mis pechos desnudos que estuvo succionando y mordiendo a lo que solamente podía gemir y rogarle por mas sin pudor alguno.

Bajo hasta mi ombligo al que beso

No sabes cuanto tiempo quise hacer esto- Susurro

Lo se, eras demasiado obvio- Conteste con la voz un poco agitada

Quien dice que ese no era mi plan desde el principio- Me sonrió pícaramente y volvimos a nuestro juego previo

Bajo mi tanga de encaje negro que justamente había decidido ponerme el día de hoy, y adentro un dedo a lo que yo gemí .

Empezó a embestirme lentamente, no soportaba necesitaba más

Robín….yo- Me interrumpió

Richard- Dijo

Richard…hazme el amor- sus ojos brillaron y volvió a besarme, pude escuchar como se colocaba un condón

\- Estas lista?- yo solo asentí, puso una de mis piernas en su hombro y me penetró salvajemente , solté un gran gemido si no fuera porque Robín me beso nuevamente me hubiera escuchado hasta la entrada principal

Empezó un vaivén lento

Richard …..mas…dame mas- Le Rogué a lo que el fue más rápido. estábamos llegando al clímax, no podía resistirme me aferre con mis piernas a su cintura y pude hacer que fuera Aun mas profundo

Ra-aven ya no aguanto…..n-necesito ….-

Igual yo- después de decir esto, los dos terminamos con un beso apasionado mientras yo arañaba su espalda.

Caímos rendidos a la cama con nuestros cuerpos al aire estábamos sudando y respirando agitadamente

Eso fue…..

Asombroso- Me sonrió para después besarme y quedarnos profundamente dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté, seguía en su habitación pero el no estaba a mi lado al parecer se había levantado mas temprano, me levanté y busque mi leotardo. Estaba al fondo de la habitación hecho trizas

Genial- Dije en sarcasmo, me tele transporte a mi habitación y busque ropa limpia, llegue a la sala y lo mire sentado en la mesa leyendo el periodico con una taza de cafe en sus manos

Buenos días Raven- Me dijo a lo que yo respondí con un buenos días y fui por un Te de hierbas

Amiga Raven! Escuche que Simón vendrá a dar un concierto, quisieras acompañarme para Bailar? Se que no te gusta mucho pero me gustaría que fueras conmigo- Grito emocionada

Ummm…De acuerdo Star, sabes? Creo que ahora me esta gustando ese tal Simon, con su nueva canción me han dado ganas de….bailar- Dije, mirando de reojo a mi querido Líder que me miraba con una sonrisa para después dar un sorbo a su café

 _Esto será muy divertido…._


	3. Chapter 3

**PORFAVOR LEER**

 _ **Primero que nada, muchas gracias por leer esta historia, la verdad se me ocurrio cuando estaba escuchando la canción de Super psycho love-Simon curtis. Es una gran canción y me inspire y como resultado salio este fanfic**_

 _ **Si están esperando el siguiente capitulo de Padres por erros? Les dire que no tardare mucho en subirlo, mi computadora tuvo una falla y estoy escribiéndolo en mi celular, no se desesperen les aseguro que tendrá Robrae**_

 _ **De nuevo Gracias¡**_


End file.
